Nothing's Ever Easy
by Imafrdofdadark
Summary: Waking up in an interrogation room, what do you expect to happen?
1. Where Am I?

Disclaimer:/ I don't own anything having to do with chris nolan or batman :]

Her eyes opened and she sucked in a quick breath. She was in a sitting position.

The last thing she remembered was...nothing. She stared across the room at the empty chair. The room had walls filled with double sided mirrors. Her head ached, as did her hands. She looked at her hands and gasped. Cuts, bruises, it looked like a few of her knuckles were broken. Her eyes made their way to her left wrist and tears instantly starting forming. There was dried blood down to her elbow, and a really botched stitching job on her "across the street"-like gash. When her sob, like a hot cup of coffee, finally burned it's way out of her mouth she couldn't stop. She cried in her hands for what seemed like forever until she heard a loud 'click'.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice sounded small, distant.

Nothing answered her. Maybe someone was on the other side of the mirrors. She attempted to grab the wall to help her stand up but the pain was to much. After letting out a loud pain filled cry she finally lifted herself up and leaned against the wall using the back of her arms to hold her steady. Why was she in what looked to be an interrogation room? She looked across the room and caught her own gaze staring back at her. Her hair, long, a deep red color was matted and a mess. She had no make up on. Her right eye was black, her bottom lip busted. That explains the headache, she thought to herself. She noticed her clothes were a mess. She was wearing a tank top, some ripped up muddy yoga pants, and muddy shoes.

"Where am I?" she thought aloud. She heard another click and lights started to turn on. She shielded her eyes and groaned. "Hello?" she yelled. Everything in the room looked rusty. The walls were a white brick lay of some sort and they were encrusted with dirt and years of filth. Like it hadn't been used in a really long time. After taking a few steps away from the wall she finally caught her balance and walked over to the chair. As she began to sit down, the door on the opposite side of the room started to open. Someone starting stepping into the room, she saw his indigo pants first, Stopping at his hands which were at his sides. They were dirty, covered with white costume makeup and a grey powdery looking substance. She made her way up to his green vest, and purple button down underneath. When she stopped on his face she tried as hard as she could not to suck in her breath in a noticeable manner.

His hair was golden and pulled back, like he ran his hands through it constantly. Greasy, messy, dirty? She didn't know. She knew who he was but couldn't remember just exactly his name. His face, well his face was a different story. Or rather, a few different stories. It looked like it has just been washed of the makeup his hands were stained with. His eyes though, they showed strength. They were fierce, emotionless black pits. Before she looked further she noticed a few scratched on his cheeks and one right below his right eye. She made her way slowly down to his nose and settled on his lips. Was he smiling? She couldn't tell, her head was still fuzzy from the lights and her eyes hadn't completely refocused. As he stepped toward her she realized he wasn't smiling, they were scars. Gruesome, horribly stitched scars. She held in a gasp. The left side had been curved upward, the ridges deeper than the right. Instinctively she brought her own hand up to examine her own handy work. When she looked up he was finally in front of her.

"Well hello **beautiful," **he giggled a little and it sent a chill throughout her body.

"Where am I?" she asked slowly, not taking her eyes off of his face for a second.

"Don't worry about thatuh." he exhaled a long breath and held his hand out to her. "Do you know who I am?"

"I... I don't remember who...I even am..." She trailed feeling helpless and ignoring the extended hand. He laughed again, this giggle a little more obnoxious, just as creepy. " Stop that." she whispered and his palm came up to cup her face slowly, only to turn into a vice grip that made her eyes tear up.

"You... there was something aboutuh... you. Evangeline." He growled, only tightening the grip he made on her jaw.

Reality hit her quickly and some of her pain dissipated while she realized where she was, who she was, and who he was. Eve Saccaro. The old mental asylum. A couple days before she was beaten and kidnapped while jogging late at night in one of Gothams city parks. Who kidnapped her? Eve looked dead into his eyes .

"Joker."

"HehehAHA..." He cackled and let go of her face. Turning his back to her. "You remember me? How... **touching**." His voice got low, eerily low.

"Wha-" She stopped to look at her hands again before continuing. "What happened to me?" Eve felt the tears coming back, pulled her legs onto the chair and into her chest wrapping her arms around them.

Joker spun around on his heels and bent down to her level. "As you know, you went a little crazzzy. _See_?" He pointed to his own, unmade up face, with the cuts and bruises and licked his lips. "So I had to, _show_ you where you could be. Anduh, after being so close to death **sweets**," he pulled a knife out of his pocket ,flicked it open , and grabbed her left arm with great force. "I _still_ don'tuh think you want life that bad." He slipped the tiny tip of the blade under one of her stitches and bit his bottom lip. She was shivering, but trying as hard as possible not to move. " I need to _show_ you what you're **really worth huh**?" and with that he pulled the blade ripping one of her stitches out.


	2. What happened?

**I don't own any Batman characters :] Just my own.**

Eve let out a scream and tried to pry her arm away from him, but his grip was firm. She wasn't going anywhere. "Please, let me go. Why me?" she pleaded tears streaming down her bruised face.

The Joker looked at her with what looked like sincerity for a minute and dropped her arm. " _Alright toots_, the door's open. **Run** for it." He looked down like he really meant it, and licked his lips. Eve studied his face so she wouldn't make the wrong move. After a few silent seconds passed she gripped the chair with her now bloodied hand and stood up, almost slipping because of her wet grip. As soon as she took one step the Joker cackled, his demeanor changing entirely and he slammed her back down onto the chair. "You are...**too** much fun..." he grumbled to her, rubbing his hand up and down her cheek.

Eve didn't know what to do. "Am I going to die?" she asked him, all pleading and worry out of her voice. She was serious. She finally raised her eyes to his. He didn't answer her. " Am I?" she asked again. He just glared at her through his black eyes. "Answer me!" she yelled.

Joker quickly raised the hand with the knife in it to her throat. He pressed the edge into her neck, just enough to nick the skin. She seethed through her teeth. "Atatatat," he clucked, and lick his lips. "I would be careful when ituh comes to giving orders around here, **beautiful.** The last time you tried that, well _you've seen your face_. I guess you'll just have to find thatuh out _**won't you**_." With that he retracted the knife from her neck and just stared at her for a minute. Her tears had stopped, and she used her right hand to wipe the wetness off her cheeks. "You know, I'm glad I don't have to tie you upuh anymore. I'm not really_ into all that_. That first night was so..._**brutal**_. Do you even remember?" She shook her head. He licked his lips again and stroked her messy blood red hair. "You were uh-" a clown masked man came in as he started speaking, he was loaded with a gun.

"Boss, we're about to leave for the run, we need you."

The Joker nodded and stepped away from Eve, looking back at her as he walked out of the door. After he had left and shut the door behind him, she let out a long exhale and sighed. What did happen that first night? Was that why she lost her memory for a bit? She thought back to the night she was taken. She was jogging, but something was off. She was jogging to run away from the days earlier events. As she remembered more she realized what had happened. The doctors office...that day her life had crumbled. She brought her hand to her abdomen and retched while she remembered.

Eve had been pregnant. Six or seven weeks or so along to be exact. She went to get her first ultrasound, and there was the baby, perfect little growing egg. When she had returned home afterwards, her stomach started feeling queasy, so thinking it was just morning sickness she had run to the bathroom. After sitting near the toilet and not throwing up, she stood up and stared at herself in the mirror when another pain struck her. It felt like menstrual cramps, but the pain was multiplied. The pain was so harsh she had to sit down on the toilet and let it pass. She held her head in her hands for a while until the pain had subsided. Staring down at her pants she noticed a dark stain near her zipper and walked over to the mirror, turning around to look her her pants from behind. The stain was huge. She instantly pulled her pants off to see that it was blood. Her blood. Tears stung her eyes and fell onto the floor. Immediately she called her doctor, changed her clothes and headed back to his office. There was bad news. The baby was gone. She miscarried. She went jogging to get her mind off of it. As she jogged, a blunt forced crashed into her head and she passed out.

Coming back to reality after her memory came back was harsh. Eve needed air. She needed out of this box. Eventually she crawled to the wall again and cried. She cried until she couldn't anymore and fell asleep curled in fetal position on the cold, hard, rusted floor.

As Eve awoke a few hours later, she realized the lights weren't on again, so the room was dim. Her throat was sore from crying, and her eyes burned even though the light was low. When she finally refocused, she saw the joker sitting in the chair across from her. He startled her and she jumped, banging the back of her head against the dirty wall. His make up was fully on now, and he had on his matching indigo jacket. Instinctively she looked around for a clock, but didn't see one.

"Ahh, I can see you remember now." he spoke softly, with his arms crossed over his chest. He leaned back in the chair, and stretched his legs out.

"Kill me..." Eve whispered, curling her legs up to her chest on the floor. She didn't look up at him, but closed her eyes.

"Now now, we're going to take a **walk**. Your _treatment_ doesn'tuh seem to be ...working." She could hear his lips smack open, and assumed he licked them. After hearing the chair creak along the floor she looked up and he was standing right above her, holding out his hand, like he did earlier. Or was it the day before? Eve didn't know. This time, she grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Where are we going?" she asked in a low voice, almost a whisper. She stood next to this man. The maniacal criminal known as the joker. He was tall, a little over six feet. He towered over her. He bent his head down towards her ear and let out a breath. Her body covered itself in goosebumps.

"Your new room."


	3. Friend or Foe?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any off these crazy batman characters. Thanks for the review! :D**

When they arrived at this new room Eve looked around and was certainly surprised. It was big. There was a fresh king sized bed, a miniature fridge, a closet, and a door leading to what she hoped, was a bathroom. A small TV sat on a nightstand in the corner, along with a chair. This room had obviously been taken into special care. The bed had looked so comfortable. The walls weren't dirty like the other room, but yet perfectly white and clean. The floor was what looked like a brand new roll out rug. Was this for her?

"Why can't I just go home?" She asked leaning against the doorway, her body hurting all over.

The Joker walked in and gestured for her to walk into the room too. She followed. He closed the door and locked it while she found a seat on the bed. She was a little annoyed he didn't answer her question, but oh the bed was comfortable. Eve's back ached from sleeping on that cold floor. He walked through the door on the opposite side of the room and to her surprise, and excitement it was a bathroom. He closed the door and didn't come out for what seemed like forever. Eve just stared at the door waiting, not wanting to touch anything.

When he emerged from the bathroom his make-up was gone again. His hair was still greenish, ran through, and pulled back though. In his hands he held what look like medical supplies. He set them down on the bed and pulled the only chair in the room in front of her. "Give me your arm, _beautiful_."

Eve felt like giving up. She didn't care anymore. Fighting him wasn't an option. She held out her left arm, and finally looked at the wound herself, flinching when he touched it. She still hadn't fully remembered the passed two days so how it had happened was a total blur. The stitches looked horrible. He was examining her arm for a minute or two when he finally spoke again. "I wantuh you to know, _**this will hurt**_." He licked his lips and took his blade out again. The Jokers expression changed from serious to puzzled when he set the knife down on the bed and got up from his chair. "Lay down." he commanded. Eve obliged immediately. He walked over to the closet and started searching through a box. After pulling out a few belts he walked back over to her and took his jacket off.

"What're you doing?" she asked. It wasn't a scared question, it was simply curiosity.

"Can'tuh have you _moving_ when I reapply these stitches can I?" He answered taking one of the belts and wrapping it around her ankle and attaching it to the footboard on the bed. He repeated the step for her other ankle. When it came to doing her right wrist, he surprised her by crawling onto her on the bed and straddling her. His face was all business as he strapped her down. Eve held herself stiller than a dead body struck with rigor-mortis. The feeling of his body on hers sickened her. Especially after losing her child. He was heavy. His thighs were tight around her waist. After he strapped her in tight he maneuvered himself so that his face was dangling right above hers, a few strands of hair fell towards her face. "Why so _**serious**_?" Joker whispered in a low voice, then licked his lips, which were not even two inches above hers. He climbed off of her and sat back down in his chair, rendering her speechless.

When he picked his knife back up and grabbed her arm, Eve flinched. Slowly he slipped the tip of the blade under another stitch and yanked it upwards.

"Oh FUCK!" Eve yelled, sucking air in through her teeth, and trying to pull her arm away. She felt the blood beginning to rush out of her wound again. "Can't you just snip them off with- OOOWWEEE!" She screamed again after he pulled another one through. Her breath started coming rapidly. Eve wanted to get up and move, she tried to move, but she was tightly bound to the bed. He ripped the last three out while she thrashed her head, screamed, and tried to get out of his grip. When he stopped to wipe the blood up, Eve opened her mouth again, this time actually hoping for an answer. "If you did this, why are you cleaning it? Why are you stitching it if you already fucked it up?" She sniffled and waited. Finally he stopped wiping her wrist and leaned back in his chair.

"Ahh. Funny worlduh we live in. **You** did this to _yourself_." He licked his lips and cleaned his blade of before continuing. "Where do people _**get off **_these days blaming others? Does it hurtuh to take responsibil-it-y nowadays?" After Eve glared at him in disbelief for a few seconds he realized she didn't remember and laughed.

"Why is this funny to you? I have no memory of trying to kill myself and your fucking laughing?" She tried to move again but she was held back. "What the hell happened to me?" this time she spoke in a more pleading tone. Joker popped up and sat down next to her on the bed. He was staring at her. He started from her waist, examining her small abdomen and worked his way up towards her left bloody wrist, the gash open and blood still slowly spilling off the edge of the fresh wound. As he made it to her face he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. Her grey eyes looked tired and sore, and her lips were swollen from screaming and crying. He didn't bother looking at the marks,tear streaks, cuts and bruises on her. Eve shivered as his gaze radiated insanity.

"While you were jogging in the park, D_ear_, I was **notuh **the one to whack the back of your pretty. Little. Head." He giggled and grabbed her chin in a vice grip again. "They _hit_ you, and _dragged_ you under a tree. You know, _**as I recall**_, they were _touching _you, and _grabbing_ you. Oh you fought them off for a bituh, but they gotcha. Before they could put a bullet **right through your headuh**, _Sweets_, I got to them first." he made a little movement with his fingers and let go of her chin. "In fact, I _saved_ you."

"Why?" she was taken aback. So she didn't fight him? She didn't cause the scratches on his face? "Who did that to your face?" she asked.

Joker looked away from her now facing forward. "_The Batman _did most. You didn't actually _**enjoy**_ being tied up though."

Eve forgot about the struggle with crime outside of her own little world. "Did they-"

"No."

"I'm bleeding everywhere." Eve sighed looking at her wrist. She figured she wasn't getting any answers about important things right now. Joker jumped off the bed and back into his chair, examining his tools and laying them all out on the bed near her wrist. "How'd you know about my..." she stopped, not able to say the next words.

"You **talk** in your sleepuh." He reached over and grabbed the bottle of peroxide in his pile of tools. "This will...hurt a _**bit."**_ As he poured the peroxide on her wound Eve clenched her teeth and didn't cry. He wiped the wound free of blood and peroxide then grabbed out the surgical sutures.

"Ugh," she sighed and looked away from him.

Joker began stitching her up, and she couldn't hold in her cries of pain.


	4. Squeaky Clean

Disclaimer: I don't own any off these crazy batman characters. Itsss a little slow, hence the updating two chapters in one day. :]

The Joker cleaned up his medical mess. Eve was still tied to the bed, her wrists and ankles sore from her thrashing. As she heard him wash his implements, she admired his work on her wrist. The way he stitched her was almost... flawless. She wondered about his scars. He broke through her thoughts by unbuckling the belts on her ankles. She didn't even see him come back in.

"You did a great job." she said to him. Why the hell was she really complimenting some stitches? More garbage just kept spilling out of her mouth. "Thank you." No, not thank you, let me go home, she thought to herself. Then she thought about her loss, and really didn't want to go back home.

He ignored her and climbed on top of her again. This time her body didn't stiffen, and the uneasiness in her stomach was missing. He unbuckled her wrist and crawled off of her. Ending the awkward moment by sitting next to her while she sprawled herself out and stretched her limbs.

"Why don't you have your make up on?" Eve asked, she had so many questions for this murderer. This criminal, this maniac, this man who...saved her life.

"**Self image **isn't thatuh importantuh to me. I don't _need_ make up when I'm here." He licked his lips and kicked his shoes off. Was he making a joke? She asked herself.

Eve took a look around the room one more time and realized that this was in fact_ his_ room. A minute or two after that she looked down at herself. She was dirty. Her hair was a ratted mess, and her hands were encrusted with dirt and blood. She wanted a shower. "Can I uh...Shower?" she laughed a little to herself, feeling like a child because she had to ask. The Jokers eyes opened a little wider at the sound of her laughing, but he still wasn't looking at her. He just opened his hand towards the bathroom in a welcoming gesture. Eve let out a sigh and jumped off the bed, all but running for just a shower.

Closing herself in the bathroom, she turned the water on and let it heat up while slowly peeling off her clothes. There was a wall length mirror on one the door and she walked over to it to examine her naked body. She wasn't really bruised anywhere but her face, hands, and legs. Her hair really was a mess. After deciding she couldn't stand the sight of herself anymore, she climbed into the tub and let the water sooth every ache and burn she had. He had soap and hair care products -which shocked her- but she used them anyways. She was careful of her newly stitched wrist and tried as hard as she could not to get it wet. After finishing up what felt like an hour long shower, she turned the water off and peeked outside the curtain, to find a towel, and some fresh clothes folded on the toilet for her. Weird, she didn't hear him come in. As she dried off, she looked at the clothes -a pair of shorts, some undergarments, and a tank top- and realized, they were hers, from her house. He went to her house and brought her clothes? Eve put them on and shook her hair out in the towel. When she went back in the bedroom, Joker was across the room at the closet, standing with his back facing her, scantily clad in just his boxers.

Eve cleared her throat to get his attention, when he turned around she gasped a little and backed up into the wall.

He slowly made his way toward her and a million thoughts raced through her head. He looked...normal. From across the room his scars weren't visible, he was beautiful in fact. When he reached her he put his hands up on the wall around her and breathed in her smell. " You **smell** so..._**good.**_" She held perfectly still while he looked her up and down. He took a hand off the wall and slowly attached it to her waist. She flinched, but didn't dare try to move away. He moved his hand up her side and never took his eyes off of her lips. When he reached her neck, he tenderly caressed her, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. Their faces were not but two inches from each other, like when he had straddled her earlier. A part of her resisted this sick game. Another part wanted more. He didn't look like the insane man that was plastered all over the news. A knock on the door interrupted this moment.

"_**What**_?" He grumbled in one of the most vicious tones she had heard come from him yet.

"Uh boss, the men want to know when we can go get supplies."

Eve wanted to laugh at how afraid the man behind the door sounded. Joker dropped his hands, sighed and walked over to his pants that were on the floor. After fishing through his pockets he grabbed a wad of bills, complete with a money band around it. Not letting the scared man in, he threw the bills at him and shut the door in his face.

He didn't walk back over to her, and half of Eve was disappointed. She yawned. Slowly, she made her way to the bed ,crawled to the side closest to the wall and shifted her way under the blankets. Since she had to way to tell what time it was or what day it might have been, she let the power of sleep over take her body.

When Eve woke up, it seemed as though time hadn't gone by at all. She was sweating, and her heart pounding. A curious Joker sat up on the side of her, staring down. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and exhaled a long breathe.

"I had a nightmare." she sighed looking up at him. He nodded, although it didn't seem sincere. Then she realized who she was talking to. The room was dark, and all that was lit was white noise on the TV.

After a few minutes of silence, he leaned back, so he was laying on the side of her. Joker put his arm around her neck and pulled her to him, so that her head was laying on his chest. Slowly, he started stroking her hair. She could hear him licking his lips. "You know, _beautiful_, the best part aboutuh bad dreams is that they _aren't real_. Sleep, you'll _**need it **_for tomorrow."

After a few more strokes Eve fell back asleep, nightmare-less.


	5. Field Trip

Thanks for all the views, reviews and faves! 3 I love you guys. I don't won these batman characters!

When Eve awoke she felt warm. There was an arm around her, and she was lying on a rock hard chest. Her hands felt better, but her wrist was still painful and sore. When she pushed the blankets off of her and sat up the Joker finally spoke to her. She didn't realize he had been awake this whole time.

"**Good morning, **_**bunny**_." his voice was a guttural growl. He quickly slipped off the bed and towards his closet, pulling out a suit identical to the one he wore the day before.

Eve rubbed her eyes. She slept so well, in his bed, with his arm around her. "When can I go home?"

His back was turned to her, he was buttoning up his shirt when he answered her. "No. No. _No_. You don't **get ituh** do you? You're _**mine**_ now." He laughed.

"What about my life?" she asked him from the bed. He looked directly at her and licked his lips.

"Tell me. What's the pointuh? You lost your life when you l_ost the baby_." His words cut her deep, but he didn't stop there. "Stay with me, give it uhhh...a week. If you feel like my _treatmentuh_ isn't working, you're free to go. Go back into the world that **ruined** you. Go back to the doctors that lied to you." He giggled and walked to the door. In just barely a whisper she heard him say,"No, you'll _choose_ to go back there** anyway**. _I'm not a monster._"

Eve was stunned. She couldn't speak for a minute. He broke the silence before he left the room.

"Get _dressed_. Clothes are in the bathroom."

She hopped off the bed and walked into the bathroom. In the corner was a large luggage bag, and when she opened it, there were an abundance of her things. Her make-up bag, clothes, and a couple pairs of shoes. She pulled out a quick t-shirt and pair of skinny jeans. After all, she didn't know where they were going. She assumed he was going to take her on one of his psychotic trips to try and destroy Gotham. Eve added some make up, just her eyes, and a pair of knee high lace up boots. She figured this wasn't an occasion for the...heels... he had put in her bag. As she sat on the bed braiding her long hair, the Joker came back.

"It's cold," he grumbled. His mood seemed to have changed from the night before. He was calm after he had stitched her up. Less crazy, she thought. Now he seemed senseless and irritated.

Eve searched through her bag and found a jacket. After she put it on Joker walked towards the door, instinctively she followed. They walked through the asylum, and she stared in awe at how he utilized the space. Every henchmen had a room, they had whatever they needed, some rooms were stockpiled with guns, some were make shift kitchens. The walked down some stairs and out a back door. There was a walkway, and a gate. Outside of the gate was a black van, and they climbed in and were on their way.

It felt like they were driving forever. Eve was getting restless and was about to start asking questions, which obviously irritated the Joker, when they stopped at a sky scraper. It obviously wasn't finished being built just yet. Everyone piled out of the van and while Eve admired the height of the building, Joker tugged on her jacket. She followed him, they went into the building and started climbing stairs. After ten floors she noticed some of the henchmen were duck taping civilians mouths shut, and their hands onto guns. She also saw a few put clown masks onto the townspeople, and steal lab coats from what looked to be doctors. For a second, she thought she saw her own doctor, and a wave of sadness touched her. She was distracted as they kept running up the stairs, and didn't stop until they had reached almost the top. There were three giant rottweilers waiting with a henchmen who was sitting in a chair away from the giant windows, overlooking the ocean, where she saw two ferries stopped.

Joker let out a hearty laugh and looked back to her. "Beautiful isn't it?" He cackled again and fished in his pocket, pulling out a cell phone. As he spoke to whoever it was, Eve walked over to the henchmen in the chair. He just looked at her, didn't say a word. He looked over her, the Joker signaling for him to do something and he got up, gesturing for her to sit down.

"What are we doing here?" She asked in just a barely audible whisper.

"Just _watch_ the fireworks, **gorgeous**." he answered her and stayed in his place by the windows, watching the stopped ferries.

After dozing out for a few minutes, Eve refocused her attention to the stairs, a black figure entered their floor, and the Joker let the dogs on him. She realized it was Batman. He fought the dogs, eventually throwing them off the ledge. Joker ran at him with a pipe and beat the hell out of him. Soon their fight ended up on the ledge of the building, Joker had Batman caught on something. They were talking, Eve thought. She didn't dare get up or speak, it was obvious she was hidden. In a flash, she heard the Joker laughing and saw him fall off the ledge, before the black warrior shot something at him and pulled him back up. Eve felt her heart drop when she saw him fall. A strange sigh of relief came to her when she saw him dangling upside down, talking again to Batman, who looked injured himself. Finally, she saw Batman leave, and a few SWAT team members running up the stairs towards the Joker.

"Oh fuck." she whispered, hoping she was more than invisible in the corner. Before she could even think gun shots were being fired, and down went the SWAT members, one by one.

Eve ran over to where the Joker was dangling, and he was laughing blowing on the tip of his smoking pistol. "_See_?" his arms were outstretched as he dangled and she sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Do I have to get you down from there?"

Joker shifted his body weight and swung toward her. She caught his hand as he outstretched it and pulled him toward her. "Don't look down , _bunny_." He gigged, as she fished through a pocket in his jacket for a knife. After she sawed at the zip chord and finally got him down, he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her back away from the ledge, back inside. It was quiet, and there didn't seem to be much fussing going on in any floors close to them. As the Joker caught his breathe, and let the blood sink back down from his head, he bent his face down close to hers.

Before Eve could say a word, he pressed his lips to hers.


	6. Batman and the Drunk Skunk

** Disclaimer: Since I haven't updated in a day or so, this is an extra long chapter. :] I really couldn't just stop this one anywhere and throw it into to, so I hope you enjoy! 3 my readers.**

Following the kiss, Joker grabbed her hand and started walking, not giving her a chance to speak. Eve brought her free hand to her mouth, and lightly touched her lips, which still tingled. As they headed down the stairs, he stopped her a few times and held a finger over his lips to shush her heavy breathing. Did nothing phase this guy? She thought to herself while they were waiting for some SWAT members to run out of the building. Finally, they ran out of the building, and into the night. The cool air slapped Eve in the face, but it soothed her. The after effect of their kiss lingered over her, still making her feel warm.

Joker let go of her hand and jumped up and down a few times, laughing uncontrollably. Near the van lay a black figure, so Eve curiously made her way over to it, before she reached it Joker ran over and jumped on it, he was still laughing. After kicking the body, he skipped his way over to her and grabbed her face in a vice grip.

"Ahh," she groaned, as the pain shot through her.

He smiled at her, the moonlight bouncing off his face, which was messed up so bad it was just smudges of blood and makeup. "I _love it_ when a date goes this smoothly. We might not have had dinner, but the _free show was__** fantastic**_!" he giggled through his lips and let her go, walking towards the van.

Eve rubbed her jaw and looked around. His back was turned to her, and it seemed as though they were alone She watched him get into the back of the van and decided if she ever had a chance to leave, this was it. She turned around and started running into the dark of the night. Eve ran as fast as she possibly could and when she looked back to check if he noticed she crashed into something hard and flew back, falling on her bottom. When she looked up, it was a masked henchmen, shaking his head.

"Where are you going ,bitch? Didn't the Joker explain to you what happens if you leave?" the henchmen laughed and flashed his gun in her face. "Get up." he demanded pointing the gun at her head.

Eve put her hands up and stood up. She started walking backwards the way she came when she bumped into something else. Whoever it was grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. She felt him next to her ear. "Too bad, _bunny_, I didn't want to do this." The Joker was tying a chord around her wrists and Eve let out a cry. Her left wrist burned almost worse then when he ripped her stitches open with his pocket knife.

"I'm sorry!" she let out while he pushed her towards the van.

"Save your 'sorry' for the someone who _really cares_." He didn't sound happy. A henchmen opened the door for him and he pushed her in with such force that she landed on her chest and hit her head on the floor. When he closed the door they started moving.

"Ahh fuck..." she seethed.

The Joker pulled her hair and yanked her up towards him. " I didn't think you would do something like thatuh." he grumbled in her ear.

"I just-"

He started mocking her before she finished. "Oh I just wanted to go home, I just _wanted, wanted, __**wanted**__!_" He yelled at her.

"Why do you need me around?" She cried, looking at the floor, but leaning back on him since he pulled her there.

Slowly his arms came around the front of her body. His hands landed on her lower stomach and Eve gasped at the gentle touch. She felt his head rest on top of hers and heard him sigh. "It's not that I _need_ you, it's just that I don't want you to_ leave_. Maybe I just want to show you what the world is really like."

"Oh..." was all she could muster up and exhaled, relaxing her body. He took one of his hands off of her, and she realized that he had been holding where the baby was. Instantly her eyes teared up but she shook them off. She felt him fussing with her hands and He untied her. She crawled around to face him trying to hold steady while the van sped up. As they stared at each other in silence for a few minutes Eve asked herself some questions silently. Was he really trying to help her? She felt like he wanted her around, but he was so bi-polar she had no idea. Was he touching her there for a reason? For a second, she saw understanding in his eyes and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and straddling him. She had no idea what he wanted from her, but for now, she had nothing else to lose. Eve decided she was going to play his game. "I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear as he put his hands on her hips. He held her in a firm grip as the van moved, and slowly moved his hands lower, grabbing her. She ignored the sexual contact and pulled away for a moment and saw that he was looking at her strange. "What's wrong?" she asked him, tossing her hair over one of her shoulders.

Joker shook his head and brought a hand behind her neck. Keeping one strategically placed on her rear. "**You know**, I don't lie when I call you _beautiful_." His hand tightened around her neck and pulled her down to his face with force.

Eve held her breath as he licked his lips and glared at her. She slowly brought her hand to his cheek and rubbed his one of his scars with her thumb. She rubbed it lightly, but some of his face paint still came off on her finger. They held each other for a minute longer before the van came to a slow stop. When Eve tried moving off of him so they could get out, he held her down. The driver left the car, not looking back at them.

In a swift move Joker pushed her back and climbed on top of her, grabbing her right wrist with one hand and holding it steadily above her head. He used his other hand to push her thighs apart so he could maneuver his way between them. Eve didn't like where this was going, but refused to try and move. Her body gave in to him when her mind just didn't want any part of it. On the inside she was crying, the fresh pain of her loss a thick reminder in her head. As the Joker leaned down to press his lips to hers, she brought her hand to his face and whispered, "I can't."

Joker looked...heartbroken, Eve thought to herself as he let her go and slowly made his way out of the van. She crawled to the door and he held his hand out for her. She took it and without letting it go they walked hand in hand back towards the bedroom. As they made their way around the asylum henchmen were drinking, partying, and celebrating their 'win'. Eve wanted to laugh like they were, and be happy. When they made it back to the bedroom she took her jacket and boots off and climbed into the bed, sitting on the edge. It had to be late in the night, or early in the morning but she wasn't tired. She watched the Joker walk over to his closet and took his jacket and vest off, putting them so neatly on a hanger. She wanted to laugh at this interaction. He was nuts, she thought, he puts make up on but makes sure his jackets are neatly in the closet? When he turned around he had two bottles in his hand. One was whiskey. One was rum.

"What are those for?" Eve asked. He handed the bottle of whiskey, Jack Daniels, to her and she just stared.

"_Celebration_." Joker growled sitting on the side of her. He popped the rum open and took a swig.

"I've never had this."

"You _**might just remember**_ the passed couple of days if you do. You know I don't know why you've held back from drinking. What's the pointuh of having life if you won't _live it_ to the fullest?" he asked taking another swig of the rum. He had a point, she thought.

Eve opened the bottle and smelled the rim. Ugh, it was disgusting and strong. Slowly she brought the bottle to her lips and swallowed a small amount. It had a warm burning sensation as it hit the back of her throat, but the taste wasn't as bad as she thought. "It's not that bad."

Joker put his bottle down on the floor and walked to the bathroom. She heard the sink go on and off and he appeared next to her with a wet face cloth in his hand. He wiped off what was left of his make up, taking his time and threw the face cloth in the corner on a pile of clothes. While Eve watched him she kept sipping the whiskey, taking bigger sip after bigger sip. It went down easier after the first few times. Before she knew it a quarter of the bottle was gone. When she looked up at him again, her head was spinning a little. She realized she hadn't drank or eaten anything since she had come-to, and who knows about the days before.

"Am I supposed to feel this...dizzy?" She asked standing up.

"Well, _you're not_ supposed to drink it that fastuh." he laughed at her and grabbed the bottle out of her hand, putting it on the floor while he grabbed the rum and starting drinking it again.

"Ugh, I want to go for a walk, it's hot in here." She mumbled holding out her hand. Joker tried grabbing it and she pushed it away. "No...Jack."

His eyes opened a little and answered, "Yes?"

"No, not Joker I said-" she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Jack."

Joker realized his mistake and gave her the bottle before she started asking questions. She put it back down on the floor after taking a few large gulps, stumbling over and finally sitting down on the ground. The bottle was halfway empty, and his was almost there. She looked up at him and genuinely smiled. "You have a name. It's Jack. Just like my favorite drink." she laughed and leaned over to rest her head on his thigh. "Can you help me up?" she outstretched her arms like a kid.

He put his bottle back down and stood up, grabbing her arms and scooped her up to him, like it was nothing. She fell into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're so warm and strong." she moaned into his chest.

"No more for you _little bunny_," he laughed and settled her onto the bed. When he tried to move away she pulled him to her.

"No stay. You're hot, and I'm cold." she said hoarsely into his ear. He didn't reply thinking it was just the alcohol talking through her. "I'm not lying, I want you here." she said after it had been silent for some time.

"You _**don't want me to stay,**_ you're drunk." he growled in her ear.

"I _love_, when your voice gets all_ low like that_," she said in a low, seductive tone that he couldn't resist. Slowly Joker made his way onto the bed and she crawled up next to him. "There's to much between us." she whispered before getting on her knees and looking over him. She smiled at him, trying to read him, but she didn't honestly care. Her hair fell to one side and she put her hands on his chest to steady herself, and to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wha-"

"Just let do this, okay?" She laughed at him, feeling dumb, but continuing her process of taking his shirt. When she finally took it off of him, she got off the bed, with it still in her hands and headed to the bathroom.

A minute or two after she came out of the bathroom and the Joker let out a whistle. She had on her knee high socks from the boots, and what looked like just his shirt.

"Well hello, _beautiful" _He smiled a her from the bed.


	7. Drunken Lust Sucks

Disclaimer: Thanks for all the views and reviews :] Keep reading! 3 I don't own any of these characters except my own.

"Now that's better," she smiled from the doorway, her red hair falling over the front of her face. "Does Mr. Joker like this little outfit?" she asked walking towards the bed, and stumbling, falling onto her knees. Joker jumped off the bed to help her up and she started laughing when he crouched down to her level. "You know, I _feeeeeeel_ like an idiot." she slurred and laughed some more. Instead of helping her up he sat on the floor next to her.

"Don't talk like _that_. You're not." he said to her, twiddling his thumbs.

"Since when are you a good spirit?" she asked looking at him. He stayed facing foreword and didn't answer. " All you're really after is Gothamssssaahh _soul. _I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but come on man, you tell me I'm not living. How am I not living when you could've taken my life any of thessssse days? I'm doing the best I can. I don't even remember! I'm still alive though, i've survived these few days. I lost my best friend, and my child within two weeks, I was kidnapped by you, but almost raped by someone else, and the only wound i've come out with is this stupid sliced wrist. Oh well, a part of me thinks that it's... well it's you whose helped me realize where I am..." She looked down at her hands. "Thank you. I don't think I would really be alive without you."

The Joker hit his head against the wall he was leaning on. "Alright l_ittle one_, bed time. I've got some work to_ deal_ with tomorrow, if everything went...well." he sighed and got up, holding his hand out for her.

Eve grabbed his hand and he hoisted her up with so much force she fell on him. They stumbled back onto the bed, Eve on top of him. "I'm not tired." she whined into his chest. Joker grabbed her and pulled her up fully onto the bed, she laid out on the side of him smiling.

"No, but _you're drunk_, and you **shouldn't** be." he groaned.

Eve groaned back at him. "Ohhhh," she started giggling. "You sound so annngry...but you aren't so angry when you're with me. I think this is the perrrrfect place for us. _A nice big...__**mental asylum**_. I belong here. Thinking I could start a family by myssself. I'm fucking stupid." Her laughing turned into a frown.

"The world is a **scary** place,_ Evangeline_. You're _ahead of the curve_ though, you're a smart girl. I like that."

"I like you, and how you know my name,and the fact that you gave me that stuff. I feel so much..." she yawned bringing her hands to her face and looking at the shirt she was wearing. "_Better._" she smiled genuinely at her hands. "I think this ssshhhhirt is mine by the way."

Joker maneuvered has way closer to her, so their faces were close. His voice was low and deep, shocking Eve, "**If that **_**smile**_** stays on your face f**_**orever**_, _**bunny**_**,**" he cupped her cheek and smiled himself, "**You can have any piece of clothing **_**in the world**_."

Eve closed her eyes, and closed the space between their lips with her own. It was an innocent kiss, and she loved the feeling. When they separated, Eve wanted more. She went back for another kiss, this time with more aggression and he didn't stop her. With her lips pressed against his, she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, his hand coming up to rest on her hip. With his other hand he grabbed her neck like he had in the van and pushed her away for a moment.

"Why're you ssstopping?" she slurred. "I know you want me." she whispered into his ear.

"Atahatahtahhh, not like this." He growled back, sitting up, her still straddling him.

Eve laughed and turned around, straddling him the opposite way. He tried to tell her to stop, but she bent over on all fours and looked back at him. From this angle, he could see the red lace shorts he had put in her bag when he picked her clothes up. They didn't leave much to the imagination. He groaned.

"Come on, if not like that then how about like thisss?" Joker didn't reply. He grabbed the tail of the shirt and tugged towards him. She sat up and turned around again, facing him. "I want you." she whispered.

Joker pushed her off of him and got off the bed. "**Why**? Because you_ drank_ to much? No, no, _**NO**_!** Stop it**. An hour ago you couldn't _stand the sight of me_."

Eve rested on her knees at the edge of the bed. "No, because you saved me. You've been here, with me. You...want...me." She smiled at him. "I only know lust, never want, or need. It's hard after what happened, you know? Stop being so fucking bi-polar and come here and teach me what it's like to _want something _so bad it's a god damn _need_! Tease me, oh god make me yours. Tie me up! I don't even-"

In a flash the Joker was on her, their lips met in an anxious fury. He slowly rubbed his hand up her thigh and under the shirt up her side, his nails digging into her skin the whole way. She moaned into his mouth. He flipped them over and looked down at her. Sweetly she placed tiny kisses on his cheeks, on his scars, but the kisses weren't for sympathy, they were for affection. She loved the way the ridges felt on her lips. Finally her mouth met his again and her hand in his hair. As they kissed he unbuttoned her shirt and she shimmied it off. He pulled away to look at her, her blood red bra and panties matched her hair. He bent down again to plant a kiss above her chest, then one on her neck. She moaned.

Eve could feel his lust. Her hands made their way down to his pants, and she unbuttoned and unzipped them. He climbed off of her and shook his head. "_**You drive me... crazy**_!" he exaggerated and buttoned his pants back up. After he grabbed the button down and headed to the closet, taking his vest and throwing them on.

The slam he made with the door echoed in Eve's mind for a few minutes before the feeling of embarrassment settled in. She was almost naked, in a sociopaths room, drunk for the first time.

"But what did I do wrong?" she thought aloud, hugging a pillow to her head.


	8. Baths and Ripped Seams

**So I love my readers! Thanks for wanting more! I go to school for looonnggg hours through the week so its hard for me to write so much! I'm trying! I do not own Batmannn characters!**

Eve hugged the pillow until she passed out. Her head was spinning from the whiskey, and her heart was spinning from the rejection. A few hours later, she woke up to an empty room, with nothing but the white noise on the TV. The Joker must have come back, if even for a moment, she thought. Her head pounded, and she felt dizzy. The room was going around and round. " Oh fuck..." she mumbled holding her head. Slowly she crawled her way off the bed and stood up on her own. She stumbled her way to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Even after a day, most of her bodies bruises were faded.

As she stared at herself she started feeling sick. She only had on her bra and lace shorts. Trying to seduce the Joker? She wasn't thinking straight. It was the alcohol. She knew there was a reason she had never touched the stuff. A bout of rage ran through her and she punched the mirror. It spiderwebbed and she punched it again, the shards of glass falling into the sink and on the floor.

"Shit, shit, _SHIT_!" she screamed and cried. Her hand was dripping blood. She sat on the side of the cabinet between the toilet and rested her head against the wall while she sobbed to herself. After a while, she pulled her knees to her chest and fell asleep again.

When the Joker came in the room and didn't see Eve on the bed sleeping, he panicked. He looked around the room and saw the bathroom light was on so he quietly walked his way over to the door and peeked inside. In between the toilet and the cabinet he saw a tuft of red hair. As he slowly walked over to her he heard a crunch under his foot. Glass. He looked over at the shattered mirror, then down to the sink, and saw the blood.

"_**Evangeline**_?" he sang out.

No answer.

Joker took another step ,crouched down to her level, and looked at her. Her hand was full of caked blood, and it had dripped onto her legs before it dried. She was still almost naked. He reached out a hand to touch her cheek and try to wake her up, but she started mumbling.

"Pleassse, what's wronng..."

He cocked an eyebrow at her and listened some more.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Hurt mysellfff... stupiduh... but I like...it. The pain ohh," she moaned this time and he finally tapped her cheek a few times.

"Hey," he whispered at her.

Eve opened her eyes and was shocked the Joker was staring at her. Her first instinct was to jump back and she slammed her head back into the wall. "Oh what the fuck." she seethed.

He laughed at her and wrapped his arms around her back pulling her up. "Hurting yourself _again_?" He asked helping her over to the bed. She sat down and kept her gaze on her bare blood spotted knees.

"I didn't mean to.." she trailed. She saw his shoes walk out of her vision. After a minute she heard the shower go on. He came back to her and she looked up at him. He did come back earlier in the night, his make up was on now.

"Come on, _bunny_," he said walking back to the bathroom laughing. "Lets get that **fur coa**t back to a nice_ white_ color."

Eve hopped off the bed and followed him into the bathroom. The tub was filled with water. She was about to get in when she realized she had to take the rest of her clothes off. "Ahem." she coughed. Joker turned his back to her and she undressed quickly and stepped in, the water was scorching hot. She nestled herself in and folded her knees to her chest, covering herself. "Okay," she whispered, and he turned around to face her. "Where did you go?" she asked him enjoying the comfortability of being naked in a tub with him standing right there.

"A_ friend_ of mine had some business with the Bat-uh. Just making sure **my plans** didn't fall through." he replied not taking his eyes off of hers.

"Well?"

"Let's just say this _friend_ didn't make it through the night. _Disappointing_, but with him out of the way, I have_** so many opportunities**_ for new operations. The town will_** crumble with his death**_." he laughed to himself, the noise sending chills down Eve's spine.

"Whose life did you fuck up now?" she grunted.

This set the Joker off. He bent down to her face and held onto the edge of the tub. "Last time I checkeduh, you're leading yourself into the _**worst **_**case of self destruction i've ever seen**." his demeanor changed and he smiled, flashing his yellow teeth. "Harvey Dent, was my ace in the hole. He may not have done what I'd liked, but ohh, he will **break **the spirit of the city."

"You killed Harvey Dent?" Eve gasped. Dent was the cities D.A. He'd just been in a tragic accident, his fiance had died. The more she thought about it she realized that it must have been the Joker who set the whole thing up.

"Atahtahtah, _the Bat_ killed Harvey Dent."

"Oh, well that sucks." she smiled to herself. "I don't really care... I feel like i've got enough problems to deal with... everyone else's." she lifted her head off of her knees and grabbed the bar of soap from the side. Everything hurt that she touched. Her right hand was busted and her left wrist was burning from the stitches. She sighed and looked at the Joker, who was busy staring at his own hands. "Can you help me?"

"Feeling helpless?" he asked her taking the soap and grabbing her blood smeared hand. He soaped his hands up and massaged hers, starting with her fingers and making his way up her arm to her shoulder. He leaned over the tub and rubbed both of her shoulders.

"Just come in, I don't take up much room." she said looking him in the eyes.

The Joker gave her a puzzled look.

"What? I'm sure you've seen someone naked before," she couldn't help but laugh. "Please? I need help."

He sighed and started undressing. She put her hands over her eyes until he fully stepped into the tub with her. "Turn around." he ordered and she listened. She turned around so her bare back was up against his chest, and she was on his lap. He took the soap, rubbed his hands up and started massaging her shoulders again.

Eve relaxed into him as he made his way down her back, under the water, and down her sides towards her rib cage just underneath her breasts. When he didn't raise his hands to touch or grope her she felt the overwhelming disappointment creep up on her. Instead, he explored lower, rubbing her waist and skimming his hands over her thighs. He wasn't gentle nor rough, he was perfect, Eve thought. With one of his hands he brought it around the bottom of her navel. She sucked in air wanting him to go lower and he inched his way down until he found her sweet spot, using his thumb to rub her folds. Leaning back into him she moaned in utter pleasure.

He maneuvered his other hand to run its way up her side and rest on her chest while he touched her. Eve could feel him underneath her growing hard and it made her enjoy this moment all the more. Slowly, he inched a finger in her, not stopping the friction at her core. His other hand came up to her hair and pulled, so that her neck was exposed to him. He planted a kiss on her neck and another ecstasy filled moan escaped her. She turned her head as far as she could and met his lips with her own, feel release creeping up on her. He slipped another finger in her as they kissed and she shuddered, knowing what was coming. After a few more pumps of his fingers inside of her she let go a loud groan as the orgasm hit her.

The Joker held her for a minute until she stopped breathing heavy and leaned his head against her shoulder. "You're so much more _beautiful_ when you're all **vulnerable like this**."

"Ahh," she moaned as he bit her, then kissed the spot he nibbled at. He was still rock hard against her bottom and she felt like this moment was a little unfair. She stood up and climbed out of the tub, not afraid of him seeing her and grabbed a towel off the rack. Carefully not stepping in the broken glass, she walked into the bedroom. The Joker followed her, backing her up into the wall. "Do you always treat your hostages like this?" she smiled at him, bringing her hands to his face.

He laughed at her, still in full makeup. "_**Only the ones that talk to me like you**_." he growled.

As he bent down to kiss her, they both heard the sound of gunshots reverberating off the walls down stairs. The Joker locked the door and ran to the bathroom to throw his clothes on, leaving Eve alone in the bedroom, shaking, clutching the towel tight to her chest. When the Joker came out he put his finger over his mouth and pulled her towards the bed. He pushed her down and she tried to say something but he put his hand over her mouth with force. He walked away for a minute and when he turned around he had belts in his hand again. Eve didn't fight him. She didn't know what was going on but she wasn't going to allow whatever was going on to know they were in here. He squeezed the belts as hard as they could go and she had to stifle a cry when he got to her wrist.

"Shh," he whispered at her as he took a blade from his pocket.

"What're you-" she stopped when he put the blade in her mouth and angled it to the side.

"This is going to be _painful_." he growled at her.

Tears filled in Eve's eyes. Was this really happening? She thought feeling the blade nick her inner cheek.

"_Close your eyes_, we don't have much time." He cupped her cheek and bent down to plant a kiss on her lips, with the blade still in her mouth, before holding her head steady, and ripping the blade through her cheek.


	9. Fuck Pain Literally

**So two chapter in one day woot! Kind of, oh well, MORE REVIEWSSSS! Love you guys, keep reading! I don't own any batman characters though :[.**

Eve screamed and cried. The joker kissed her softly on the lips, smearing blood on his painted face before he ran out of the room. She couldn't stop screaming, the pain was unbearable. Slowly, she got weaker and weaker, coming in and out of consciousness from the loss of blood. She thought she saw a black figure standing by the door, but she thought she was hallucinating.

"Jack-" she cried out with pain as the black figure got closer.

A horse deep voice answered her back. "Eve Saccaro?" he asked untying her ankles.

She nodded at him, unable to speak. As he came to untie her wrists she whimpered some more from the pain.

"Shh, you're safe." he told her as he slipped his arms under her and picked her up. Cradling her in his chest. As Eve leaned into him more blood spilled out of her mouth and onto the towel covering her. She passed out a minute later.

When Eve woke up she screamed. Her mouth burned. She was in a hospital bed, strapped to a few machines. Her mouth had been sewn, so her face was stitched. A hand pressed to her shoulder and she calmed down from the soothing touch. She was obviously on morphine and just wanted to fall back asleep. When her eyes finally opened and refocused she saw a man that looked familiar. She couldn't pin point where she had seen him before. "Who are you?" she asked, mumbling so she didn't open her mouth.

"Commissioner Gordon." he replied. " You've been missing, we need to know what you can remember."

"Fuck you." she spat at him. "You wouldn't understand if I told you. Besides, of the days I was with him I only remember...one."

"We need to find him, Eve."

"Get. Out." She groaned turning her cheek.

A minute later she heard him sigh and he left. She fell back asleep from the drugs, hoping not to wake up any time soon.

A few days later Eve was released from the hospital during the night, dressed in scrubs since she was admitted naked. She didn't know what to do with herself. As she exited the hospital there were newscasters waiting for her. Quickly she shielded her face with her hands and ran down the street as fast as she could. She couldn't take this. Why would he do this to her and leave her alone? She had no one. Didn't he know that? Isn't that why he chose her? Luckily she didn't live far from the clinic, and her painful run soon became a painful walk. The newscasters didn't follow her and she sighed when she reached her apartment building. She made it to her apartment, and just as she thought, the door wasn't locked. Why would it be?

When Eve walked in, she didn't dare turn the light on for fear of seeing her face. It's bad enough she felt disgusted with herself before. He made her feel better, much better. She thought it was only up from there, and then the cut. She knew exactly where her room was. As she walked forward she bumped into someone. Arms came around her and she stiffened for a second.

"_Bunny_ I need you to-"

She pulled away. "No, stay the fuck away from me." she mumbled putting her hands up and backing away.

"Stop." he ordered.

Eve listened to him again, trusting him, yet again. "Why would you do this to me?" She cried, the tears stinging her cheek. She winced in pain.

The Joker wrapped his arms around her again, twisting his fingers in the ends of her hands. " What would have_ happened_ if he found you, _naked_ in the bed where I sleep ,with me? _**A freak**_." he whispered to her.

"You're not..." she mumbled and pulled away to look into his eyes. It was dark, and she could tell he didn't have his make up on. "I'm just in so much fucking pain, I can't think straight right now."

"_Stop_," his voice was more pleading. Like it was hurting him to listen to her cry.

She groaned and another wave of pain shot through her. "Shit... Why are you here?"

"I'm** staying** with you for a day or two _Bunny_, Batman -_as you know_- wrecked my home." he stated using both of his hands to cup her face. She sucked in a breath when he touched her stitches with his thumb.

"Gee, thanks for asking. Can I go to bed now? I feel like never waking up again." she mumbled out. He tilted her head upwards and softly pressed his lips to hers. She couldn't pucker hers back but she still felt lightheaded when he touched her so gently. When they separated she sighed and whispered to him, "I will never feel like this again. You're going to make and break me. I can feel it."

He giggled a little and bent his lips to her ear using his bare hand to push her hair away. "You can only _make yourself_, but I promise I will _**never**_ break you."

The goosebumps came back, fluttering everywhere on her skin. A tear fell from her eye as she replied to him. "I'm afraid...you already have."

The way his body tensed up gave her a reason to believe he was shocked at her words. Of course he didn't reply. Could this psycho have feelings? In a quick motion he picked her up and backed her up against a wall, She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He held her there for a minute before fishing through his pocket and grabbing his switchblade. Eve's body went rigid.

"**Shh, **_**I won't hurt you, gorgeous**_**. I can't hurt you. I can only show you how you **_**truly **_**are.**" He growled at her in his low voice.

Eve caught her breath and turned her head away from him, even though she couldn't see him. One of his hands let go of her and she stayed steady against the wall, while the other reached around and stuck the blade into the bottom of the scrubs. He pulled and the scrubs tore apart. He put the blade back in his jacket pocket and brought his hand up her thigh, grabbing and ripping the scrubs all the way to her waist. He pulled them off of her other leg while keeping steady against the wall the whole time. She wasn't wearing anything underneath, she didn't have anything at the hospital. In a fury, she started unbuttoning his jacket, and pushed it off of him, his vest and pushed it off of him, and finally his shirt, then pushed it off of him. She wasn't satisfied yet because they weren't skin to skin, so she took her shirt off and threw it on the floor, wrapping her arms back around his neck, a little embarrassed by her being fully nude. He noticed and smiled at her, the scars constricting his cheeks, which she could tell by the small amount of moonlight that poured in. She tried to smile back, but could only manage half, pain coursing through her face, and she moaned.

The Joker kissed her lips, scar to wound, skin to skin, making her feel more close to anyone in her life. Even though he caused the pain, she felt as though they had this connection. She wanted more, but the pain was to much for her face, so she pulled back and reached in between her legs to unbutton his pants. With a little tug they fell down, and she could tell he was hard through his boxers, she felt him on her. She wrapper her arms back around his neck and held tight as he used his hand to find her center. Slowly she could feel him pushing himself inside her core and she dug her nails into his neck from the pleasure.

"I don't care whether or not you do, but I_ need_ you..." she whispered in his ear as he slowly moved in and out of her against the wall. He started pumping faster into her and she moaned in his ear, trying her hardest to not hurt herself while biting and sucking on his neck. He moved one of his hands around her back digging his nails in, making her moan louder. She could feel him coming close to finishing, and she grinded her body into his harder, causing them both to cum at the same time. When Eve finally came down from her pleasure high she heard him breathing heavily into her ear and they stayed against the wall for another minute.

After the Joker let her go, she walked, or rather wobbled her way to her bedroom, climbing straight into bed and under the covers. She felt him get in behind her under the blankets and he put an arm around her waist. He slid his hand to her face and gently tilted it up so he could plant a kiss directly on her stitches, just as she'd done to his scars at the asylum. Sleep overtook her after she heard his breathing become heavier, knowing he was asleep.

Eve woke up to a knocking on her door, it was loud, giving her a horrible headache. She got up and grabbed the Jokers button down off the floor, knowing it would cover her up, before answering it. When she opened the door she cursed silently. It was Commissioner Gordon, and the first thing his eyes went to was her choice of clothing.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked her, looking over her head. She was afraid he'd see the pile of the Jokers suit on the floor. No one wore an indigo suit in Gotham but him. She knew Gordon would recognize it.

"Actually it is. I have company and I don't know if he'd feel comfortable waking up with someone else in my apartment." she mumbled out, her mouth sore.

"I thought you didn't have any family." Gordon shot at her quickly.

"Well gee golly, just come right the fuck in now!" she yelled, then immediately regret it. Her mouth was swollen again.

"I'm sorry, That was rude of me. I just want to help you find the bastard that did this to you. Your hands, your wrist, and my god look at your face." Gordon sounded sympathetic but Eve was just getting more angry with him.

"You know what?" she asked him, thinking that this was going to be painful but she didn't care. Her heart felt insulted by this guy. Couldn't he give her 'time' to cope? "I sliced my own fucking wrist for your information, and not because of the _Joker. I punched a mirror because of my own problems, not because of the god damn joker. __**After losing my only living family, and my child in just a couple weeks, i'd say what he did to me was a fucking godsend. He showed me how I should live my life. **_**Now i'm sick of people bothering me about how i'm such a **_**freak **_**now. Fuck. Off. Gordon. **_**Where were you when I was beaten and almost raped in Gotham Central Park?HUH? Where the hell was Batman?" **_Not a tear dropped from her eyes, she wasn't in the mood for crying. She wanted revenge. He didn't help her, why should she help him?

"I'm sorry those things happen-"

"No," she laughed. "The funny thing is... You're NOT. I hope one day you'll feel everything I do right now. The loneliness and the pain. So PLEASE, i'm Begging you. Leave me alone."

With that Eve slammed her door in the Commissioners face. When she turned around the Joker was standing in her doorway in just his boxers, clapping his hands like he was truly impressed.

"_**Now we're talking**_." he growled at her.


End file.
